fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Arisugawa Nono
Arisugawa Nono '( 有栖川ノノ''Arisugawa Nono) is the lead Cure in FantasyClock☆PreCure. Her redeeming features are her happy-go-lucky attitude and optimism. She often adds "nano" to the ends of her sentences. Her Cure Alter Ego is 'Cure Heaven '(キュアヘブン Kyuahebun) ''the Pretty Cure of positivity and air. Appearance Nono is a young girl with droopy purple eyes and short, curly blonde hair that reaches her shoulders. Her small forelocks curl on end and stop at the bottom of her ears, while her short bangs curl inward with a single strand curling outward. She wears a short amount pulled into rounded pigails with a thick curl on the bottom adorned by a single sky blue bow with a gold star on it. As Cure Heaven, Nono grows older and her hair reaches her waist. Her forelocks remain short but gain further curl, while her bangs remain untouched. Her pigtails grow in length and appear thinner, and she gains a second bow for her right pigtail, this one pink. Her eyes appear the same but gain a star shaped marking. Personality Nono is a very enthusiastic girl who always tries to make her fellow human beings as happy as she is. She is almost never in a bad mood and has an optimistic world view, which is why she quickly became one of the most popular students in her school. Nono can be very clumsy on some occasions. However, in her second fight against Sir Claymore, she was very unsure if she would qualify as Pretty Cure, but this thought quickly disappeared. History Cure Heaven '“My optimism drives me forward like a shooting star! I am Cure Heaven!“ 私の楽観主義は私を流れ星のように前進させます！私はキュアヘブンです Cure Heaven '''(キュアヘブン ''Kyuahebun) ''is Nono's Pretty Cure alter ego. She transforms using her Fantasy Clock, along with Fairy Partner Bell. Heaven is noticeable more serious than Nono, and her voice changes slightly as well. As Cure Heaven, she can jump very high to the sky, but has troubles landing. She represents positivity. She can transform by saying the transformation phrase, "Pretty Cure Fantasy Reflection Change!". Attacks * '''Lovely Heart Purification Punch (ラブリーハートピュリフィケーションパンチ Raburīhātopyurifikēshonpanchi) is Cure Heaven’s first finisher. * Happiness Burst (ハピネスバースト Hapinesubāsuto) is Cure Heaven’s second finisher. * 'PreCure Shining Timeline '(プリキュアシャイニングタイムライン Purikyuashainingutaimurain) Her finishing attack with Rosary, Waves and Spark. Fantasy Mode 'Fantasy Mode '(ファンタジーモード Fantajīmōdo) is the form that Cure Heaven and the other Cures transform into thanks to the powers of the Cures combined, the Fantasy Charger, the powers of the Fairies combined and the Fantasy Harp. She used this form along with the other Cures in the final battle against Disharmony. Her main attack is Miracle Rainbow Explosion & she performs it along with the others. Trivia * She shares her last name with Arisugawa Himari from KiraKira☆Pretty Cure A La Mode. * Nono's birthday is on February 19. Therefore, Nono's zodiac is Aquarius. Disclaimer Cure Nerd does NOT own any pictures on this page. Due to copyright issues and regulations, all characters will be renamed.Category:Cure Nerd Category:Lead Cures Category:Pink Cures Category:Main Characters